Spell Bound
by AkiraDawn
Summary: Soren and Ilyana had been sharing spells with each other for nearly five months now. It was good for them to share their wisdom and their company. But, neither of them had expected to share everything with each other. Rated M for a reason!


Spell Bound

My first attempt at writing a Soren/Ilyana fic. I love this couple and there's not a lot out there imploring them…. And there's definitely nothing written like this *winks* I made this a one shot (though it is lengthy) because I didn't want to break up the continuity.

I don't own Fire Emblem nor do I make any money doing this

"I'm sorry. I know I'm late…it's just…I was so hungry and…" Soren cut her off.

"It's alright, don't worry. It's not like I was going anywhere or had any duties this evening. Are you hungry now? I have soup. I made it earlier, but I don't care to warm it up for you." Soren said fidgeting a little. Ilyana felt suddenly at ease.

"Really? Are you…sure you wouldn't mind?" Ilyana asked pulling at the strings of her cloak.

"I…don't mind at all. I'm just…really glad that you're here tonight." Soren said moving toward the stove in the small cottage. Ilyana didn't take her eyes off him as she sat down with her book at the table.

"I'd like that." Ilyana said relaxing into her chair. The fire crackled in the background. It was a cold January night. It was a wonder that Ilyana had even come by the cottage tonight. This had been going on for a while now, Soren going to see Ilyana, Ilyana going to see Soren…and together they would try to learn study new spells. Sometimes they were successful in study and practice, other times it was idle…or was it? "It's cold tonight." Ilyana said opening up her book.

"I know, it may even snow you know." Soren said ladling out the soup and presenting it to Ilyana.

"No, I wasn't aware of that." Ilyana said picking up a spoon and pushing the stew around. Soren put a part of a sourdough baguette on the napkin beside her. He watched her carefully as he opened up his book.

"This is very good, Soren. I appreciate your kindness." Ilyana said devouring the bowl. A smile of all things crept across Soren's face.

"You want some more?" he asked her.

"I would." Ilyana asked. Soren smiled bigger and got her some more of the thick soup.

"It looks like you're going to need a new elthunder book soon." Soren noticed looking at her battered and half used book.

"You're right. I will. I can't believe how quickly I've gone through this one." Ilyana said noticing herself all the missing pages of her book He placed another bowl in front of her and watched her eat once again.

"So um…what did you have in mind for tonight? Did you come across a new spell to share with me?"Ilyana asked between bites. Soren looked nervously down at his own closed book before him. He nervously pulled at the strings on his pants.

"Uh…yeah…yeah I had a new spell to…share with you. Uh…when you're finished we'll go over to the couch in front of the fire. It's warmer there and that way I can show you…in my book…the spell." Soren said stumbling over his words a bit.

"Alright. You know, I've really appreciated you and I exchanging spells these past few months." Ilyana said feeling her face turn a bit pink. Soren smiled again. It was strange he never smiled like this in front of anyone else. Except maybe for Ike or Titania.

"Do you want me to wash this for you?" Ilyana asked finishing her soup.

"No it's alright. I'll just run some water in it for now. Soren took her bowl. Do you mind lighting that candle in the middle of the table?" he asked of her.

"Not at all." Ilyana said. She found a match and did as he asked of her. She didn't however expect him to kill the lights in the room. Surprised, she caught herself looking up at Soren, watching his lean silhouette move toward the couch in front of the fire. She didn't take her eyes off him. She watched him do something that she had never seen him do before…he pulled the band out of his hair letting long black locks fall freely over his shoulders. Ilyana could feel herself staring at him but what worried her was that she wasn't just staring at him because she had never seen his hair lose around his face…she found herself…wanting him. She felt dirty because right now she thought he was the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life. She couldn't believe she was sitting here wishing he would take her in his arms and…

"Ilyana?" Soren had already called her name a couple of times.

"Oh…wha….what? I'm sorry." Ilyana said trying to snap back to her senses.

"Come sit with me and bring your book." Soren said patting the couch beside him. Ilyana picked her book up from the kitchen table and walked over to where Soren was sitting on the couch. She noticed that he had a bowl of nuts and fruit sitting there. "Oh um…I put this bowl together for you earlier tonight. I thought maybe you might get hungry again." Soren said. Ilyana only partly heard what he said. She was staring at him again watching the fire's light dance in reddish brown eyes. She finally realized she needed to say something.

"Uh…thanks…Soren. You're…you're very kind to me." Ilyana said softly. Soren looked at her, watching her take her cloak off her shoulders. She didn't need it in front of the fire anyway. She looked so perfect in her pale blue sweater…or was it the fact that it hugged every curve of her. Maybe it shouldn't even be mentioned that the V neck in her sweater dipped dangerously low and she wore it quite well. As she pushed the stray hairs from her eyes Soren watched her even closer now. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, what an angel she looked like as the firelight danced off her collar bone. Soren swallowed hard and closed his eyes desperately trying to get the thought of having her out of his mind. This is the only woman in his life he had been attracted to this way but he was certain she didn't feel that way about him. After all, he was shy and the only time he had ever even kissed a girl was in his wildest fantasies…

"Soren?" Ilyana said his name noticing his gaze a bit fixated on her. "So…what did you want to show me?"

"What!?" Soren asked her wide eyed because in his mind he had completely twisted her words around in the uncleanest fashion possible.

"You wanted to show me a spell?" Ilyana said.

"Yes, yes, yes….I did. I did….let's see here…where is that spell…" Soren nervously flipped through the pages of one of his books. The in his quick actions he knocked the candle on the table over. "Oh!" Soren gasped and hastily reached for the candle. Ilyana did exactly the same grabbing Soren's hands instead of the candle. He had already set it back up in its place. So here they were, Soren was secretly attracted to Ilyana and Ilyana was secretly attracted to Soren. Now they had their hands locked and were in a most awkward position. Neither of them were saying anything; they were just in a bit of a daze right now. Soren could feel his mouth go dry. He took a deep breath. "Your…your hands are soft." Soren whispered not really meaning for Ilyana to hear. Ilyana rubbed her hands over his…oooooh that was a stupid choice because if she had any idea what she was doing to Soren right now…well she probably wouldn't stop. She looked at him. At this point, Ilyana wasn't thinking about her actions she was just….acting on impulse. She moved her hand up his arm but stopped at his elbow clinging to the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Sss…Soren…Soren…I…you are…you are so sexy…and you…make me…crazy. I am crazy about you Soren." Ilyana confessed squeezing his arm and turning pink in the face. She was mentally preparing to get her things and leave. She knew this would freak Soren out. Soren stared at her completely dumbfounded by what Ilyana had just said. It would now take everything Soren had to keep from taking her in his arms and kissing her the way he wanted to. "I'm….I'm sorry…I'm sorry Soren….I'll go." Ilyana let go of him and reached for her cloak. Soren acted on his own impulse and reached out for her arm. He pulled her aggressively away from her cloak and into his lap. Ilyana gasped a bit at the fact that she was now wrapped in his arms.

"I want you…so badly…I think about you all the time…I mean everyday…every…single…day Ilyana…I think about you. I can't ever get you out of my mind. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Soren said squeezing her shoulders. Ilyana suddenly felt completely relieved and so excited at the same time. Her eyes burned into Soren's as she repositioned herself, straddling his waist and putting her hands over his shoulders. Soren let his hands creep nervously to Ilyana's soft gray-lavender hair. He pulled it loose from the bands that held it in place. He was so careful not to touch the bare skin where her hair laid. He slipped the bands over his wrist.

"Have you…ever kissed a man before?" he asked of her.

"No." Ilyana said hoping so much he would shove his tongue down her throat.

"Do you want to?" Soren asked pulling her body closer to him.

"Only if it's you I'm kissing…" Ilyana said softly, her hands buried in his hair and her lips nearly on his. Soren swallowed hard as he felt her breath on his lips. Before he knew it, Soren was locked in his first kiss with Ilyana, his first kiss ever with a girl. He never wanted this moment right now to end. He tightened his arms around her but he could feel the back of her bra under her sweater which made him want her insanely. They were both new to this but they would get better. Already a nervous kiss had gotten a little more intense. Ilyana's body was doing all the talking for her. She held on to him tighter, her hips grinding in to him.

For the first time Ilyana wasn't hungry…she was starving…for him. She wasn't prepared for the sensation of Soren's tongue in her mouth. She knew it would be amazing…but she didn't expect it to be that amazing. Soren pulled his lips away from hers long enough to whisper to her.

"Oh my god…Ilyana…Ilyana…" Soren was breathless over what had just happened. Ilyana leaned backwards and blew out the candle that sat on the table. Now, the only light in the room was that of the fire's tender glow. Soren moved himself lower so that he was flat on the couch with Ilyana hovering over him. He reached up for her desperately and pulled her body into his. But this time, as he kissed her he wasn't prepared for her chest to be pushing into him like this. He had to be careful that his hands didn't slide too far down her back but it was so hard to resist because he could feel every curve of her body under his hands and rubbing up against him. Their kiss had become rhythmic, heated….downright delicious. Ilyana felt horrible because all she wanted to do right now was tear his clothes off and touch every inch of him. Ilyana held on to him and panted mercilessly.

"Soren…I've…touched myself a dozen times to the thought of us doing this…I just had to tell you that…" she said meekly. It was the riskiest thing she had ever said. Soren put his hands on her face.

"That…is the hottest thing I've ever heard…" Soren said a bit breathlessly and he absolutely had to find out more. "Are you…" Soren swallowed hard. "Are you naked when you do that?" And that…was the riskiest thing Soren had ever asked. Ilyana kissed him again.

"Yes." She whispered moving her lips against his. Soren squeezed her tightly against him because the thought of what she had just said nearly made him make a mess in his own pants. He buried his nose in her hair and never wanted to let her go.

"Please…I'm begging you…to tell me more…" Soren said weakly. Ilyana wiggled out of his tight grasp and looked at him with lusty eyes.

"Sometimes…" she paused and snuck her fingers up his shirt, wondering how he would react…she smiled innocently… "when I'm about to climax…I have to call out your name to get the job done…" Ilyana could feel her lower lip tremble as she slid her palms up his chest. At this point, she knew he wanted her and she knew she was testing the boundaries of what was too far. But he was insanely in love with her…he just hadn't said that out loud. And Ilyana didn't just want him to have her…she wanted to be his and she wanted him to know that she was certain she was in love with him…she was just scared to tell him. She had always heard that saying I love you was the best way to scare a guy off. "Now it's your turn…to talk to me…" Ilyana said still rubbing her hands all over him.

Soren was a bit speechless right now. Should he really tell her? He could feel his heart racing. He wished she would just violate him horribly.

"I'm guilty…Ilyana of touching myself to the thought of you…" Soren paused. Should he seriously be saying something like this to a woman?

"To the thought of me what?" Ilyana asked pushing his shirt up.

"…To the thought of you sucking my cock." Soren said quickly not sure how she would react. Ilyana swore she felt her heart skip a beat. She moaned lightly.

"What else?" she asked of him tracing her fingers over the top of his pants.

"I think about what it might be like to have sex with you…I think it would probably be amazing." Soren confessed to her. Ilyana laid down on top of him, her eyes fixed on his.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked.

"Are you?" Soren asked pulling her up to where her lips met his.

"I'll tell if you tell." Ilyana negotiated.

"Yes…I am. That's why I've only thought about what it might be like. I don't have anything to go on."

"I'm a virgin. I've heard the first time hurts a lot…but…I'm not scared to find out." Ilyana said kissing his neck.

"If you're not scared to find out…then why are you still a virgin?" Soren asked running his fingers through her hair.

"If you're so sexy why are you still a virgin?" Ilyana asked kissing his neck. He could feel her tongue on his neck.

"To be honest, Ilyana…I've never been in love before." He whispered to her. She moved her face so that she was once again looking Soren in the eyes.

"What are you saying?" Ilyana asked pushing black hair away from his face nearly drowning herself in the scent of his clean hair.

"I'm saying…I'm in love with you baby." Soren kissed her hard this time, full of passion and desire. Ilyana hadn't fully processed what he had just said, all she knew for sure was she now felt comfortable in telling Soren how she felt about him…and she wanted to test the boundaries of how far was too far to go. She could feel his hand on her back. Her body lit on fire at the feeling of his hand on her bare skin. She broke their kiss because she just had to tell him…

"Oh my god Soren…I love you…oh god I love you..." It was all she had to say before she found herself locked in another heated kiss with him. The longer they kissed the harder she grinded her body against him. She wondered if she could get him to throw her in the floor and fuck her crazy because that's what she wanted. She wanted him to take her innocence tonight. He managed to work his hand farther up her bare back. Ilyana tried to think of a way to get her hands into Soren's pants but she was unsuccessful.

"Can I ask you something?" Soren wondered a bit apprehensive.

"Of course you can." Ilyana reassured him.

"Do you…want to spend the night with me?" he asked her a little scared by what she might say.

"Yes…yes…yes I want to spend the night with you…and…you should know…that I would love to suck your cock. In fact baby, I'd like to go farther than that with you." Ilyana said desperately as she clung to him.

"Are you horny? Because…I really don't know how to tell…it's just not…as obvious…if you know what I mean." Soren said. Ilyana smiled.

"You want me to give you a lesson? It's very hands-on." she asked tugging at the edge of her sweater.

"Teach me everything…" Soren whispered to her. He pushed her backwards and got up from the couch. He reached out for Ilyana's hand and pulled her up. As Soren pulled her body into him she did something completely unexpected…and bold…

"Ooooh…" Soren moaned and held on to her. Ilyana's hand had drifted a little too far south and this was the result. She had wanted to get a hold of him for the past few minutes. Ilyana closed her eyes and caught her breath.

"Oh, that is…mmmm…" Ilyana sighed.

"I'll show you mine…you show me yours." Soren said.

"Soren…baby…I'll do more than show you." Ilyana said clinging to him. It was the last thing spoken between them before Soren took her by the shoulders and led her to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them to keep the heat from the fire in since the fireplace heated not only the front room of the cottage but his bedroom also. His covers looked so warm, so inviting.

"What do you think?" Soren asked of her kissing her neck.

"I think I want you to undress me and get me under your covers." Ilyana said turning around to face him. It was hard to believe that here they were in Soren's bedroom Ilyana on the verge of getting stripped down and most likely both of them were going to wake up less innocent then they were right now. Ilyana felt her sweater come up over her head, beautiful lavender hair falling freely over her shoulders. She looked irresistible and so perfect. Soren put his arms around her indulging in the feeling of her soft skin against his him. But this wasn't enough, he had to get her undressed further. Soren laid her down behind him but Ilyana pulled his shirt up as far as she could get it. He did her a favor and pulled it off the rest of the way.

My god he was…so fine. Right now Ilyana knew she was the luckiest girl ever. She scooted herself backwards until she was in the middle of Soren's pillows. He fixed his gaze on hers as he slid his fingers into her pants. Ilyana felt her mouth go dry as he slipped her pants off her hips. Ilyana had the most desperate of looks in her eyes. She reached her hands up to her bra straps and pulled them both off her shoulders…now things were most definitely in the dangerous territory. Soren put his hands on her shoulders and let them creep down her back. For the first time doing this, Soren got her bar unhooked with ease…of course he _was_ smart.

Now here she was, naked down to her underwear and truly the most beautiful sight Soren had ever seen. "Ooooh….my god." Soren's voice trembled. Ilyana reached out for Soren's hand and put her fingers to her lips. She kissed his fingers and slowly dragged his hand down her chin…down her neck…over her collar bone…farther until she had his hand resting on her breast. She raised her eyebrows at him. She had managed to temporarily paralyze him. What the hell should he do now!? Should he leave his hand there? Should he put his other hand on her? This was too good to be true and now he was stuck. Ilyana already had a plan…he didn't have to think. She took his other hand and traced it over her ribs, down her stomach, over her abdomen…and into the only garment that was left on her. She could hear Soren gasp.

She was soft…warm…wet…

"You feel that?" Ilyana asked. Soren shook his head yes. "That's what wanting you feels like…now let me touch yours." Ilyana was on fire tonight. Any shyness that she had was gone now. She moaned as Soren touched her. She felt Soren peel her panties away from her. The sick side of him wanted to keep them safely tucked away between his sheets so he could touch them every night…but Soren was too sweet, too innocent for such things. Now that she was naked before him, it was time for him to join her. Ilyana watched closely as the rest of his clothes hit the floor. She had never seen a man naked…and she wanted everything she saw. Soren straddled her, long black hair falling forward over his shoulders and down his chest. He reached out for Ilyana's hand and like her, kissed her palm. He put her hand in the middle of his stomach and pushed it down every contour of him until he had her hand between his legs.

"Soren!" Ilyana was breathless as she stroked him. She watched him close his eyes tightly the longer she touched him. Ilyana pushed herself up towards him…she had to have just….one…taste…

Soren cried out for her. He wanted to savor every moment of this. Her hands on his hips, her hair brushing against his skin and her mouth…ooooh her mouth. She had to pull away from him when she heard Soren pant harder. She rested her head on him and reached her hands up to meet his. She didn't even have to pull him down on top of her, he knew what she wanted.

"Here…let me pull the covers down…you won't need them right now." Soren said repositioning her.

"You're bed's so soft…I love you…" Ilyana said reassuringly. It was like a song to Soren hearing those words.

"I love you too…and…I can't promise you that I won't hurt you this time…but I won't hurt you next time…" Soren promised her. Ilyana smiled, she was already a bit fluttery over the fact that there would be a next time after this. She put her arms around him, careful not to pull his hair. She didn't know what to expect, but she was ready.

Soren gazed at her underneath him. He couldn't believe this was happening, that things had actually gone this far. Above all, he knew Ike would be asking him all about this…because Ike knew something was up. You didn't spend four months sharing spells with each other! Ike knew that was boloney! Soren would tell him…but he wouldn't dare tell everything. From now until the morning sun rose everything would be kept between the sheets…


End file.
